1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a constant desire by manufactures and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate yet still provide a large degree of operability.
Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that are relatively economical from the development and manufacturing stages, to the selling/purchase stages, to the storing/shipping stages, to the use/operation stages, and on to the disposal and/or re-use stages while still providing an end user with a high degree of operability.